Felga: The true story of the sinking
by Kili15645
Summary: People may have thought Fabrizio and Helga died on the Titanic, but what if they didn't? This is their story of that night. Please R&R! Now complete!
1. Prologue

**I had a "request" I suppose for a Titanic story about Fabrizio and Helga. They are my absolute favorite characters, so I gladly accepted. Here it is, I hope you like it! Written for deomniallyd.**

* * *

Prologue-April 15, 1912

-Fabrizio POV-

I awake to the ship shaking violently. As my eyes shoot open, I jump down instinctively and am instantly regretting it. My feet seem to freeze once they touch the floor and I gasp quietly in pain.

"Cazzo!" I curse, looking all around. Bjorn and Olaus are waking up and as I look around, the whole floor is covered in water. This couldn't be good.

I look outside of our room to spy Tommy coming towards me, all his stuff in his hand.

"We gotta go, let's get out of here. Hurry!" he says as I run inside, grabbing all my things and Bjorn and Olaus do the same. Tommy starts following some rats, with me and a lot of the third class passengers close behind.

"If this is the way the rats are goin', it's good enough for me!" Tommy says, I can't help but smile as we keep going.

* * *

-Helga POV-

I wake up to my father shaking my shoulder, almost frantically.

"Helga, må vi gå. Skynde seg." he says, and I nod sleepily.

"Okay pappa." I say, yawning but getting up. Mamma seems like she's terrified, but I don't know what's going on.

"Pappa, hva skjer?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Helga, bare få klar og rolig. Det er ingenting å bekymre seg for, bare få en redningsvest på. Ok? Det skal være i orden." Mamma tries soothing me but Pappa doesn't even answer me, not even giving me a second glance. I wonder where Fabrizio is right now... I hope it's really going to be alright, I want to get to America soon. The ship isn't good for me. Plus, I can go start a life with Fabrizio. That was my dream.

Pappa put a life vest on me and handed me my things, pushing me out the door. I squeal in shock but move quickly, suddenly getting scared.

What was going on?

* * *

**R&R! I'll continue soon if you tell me you like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Fabrizio POV-

I run with Tommy as we reach a hallway which would normally lead us out to the deck, but a gate is closed, blocking the way. Tommy mutters something under his breath, running up to talk to the guy. I run down another way, trying to find a way. I find a hallway, but there's an officer standing there as well. I push my way to the front, shaking the bars.

"Let me through! Please! We deserve to live!" I scream, the officer only shakes his head.

"Go back to the main stairwell, there everything will be sorted out." he replies, a smug grin on his face. I punch the bars before running back down, looking for another way but knowing it was hopeless.

* * *

-Helga POV-

I spot Jack, Fabrizio's best friend, up ahead and I yell for him, still scared but confused on what was going on.

"Jack!" I yell, and when he turns to me a smile spreads over his face. He's with the red-haired first-class girl that he likes and I smile at them.

"Helga! Where's Fabrizio?" Jack asked frantically, I shrug.

"Jack!" Tommy yells, running down the stairs. I smile at the nice Irish man and he smiles back but looks back at Jack. "It's hopeless this way!"

"Well-" Jack starts, but Fabrizio shoves through the crowd. My heart leaps for joy as he comes towards me, his hazel eyes fearful.

"Jack!"

"Fabrizio!"

They embrace like brothers before Fabrizio looks at him again.

"The boats are all gone!" he says, waving his hand back there in a clear Italian way.

"We've gotta find something!"

"There is _niente _this way!" Fabrizio says, signalling back.

"Then come on, let's go this way." Jack says, taking his hand, but he stops and turns to me.

"Helga, you come with me now. I am very lucky is my destiny to go to America please." he begs, I look back at my pappa, who shakes his head sternly. I turn to Fabrizio and kiss him tenderly, and when we pull away he has taken it as a way of saying I'm coming. e takes my hand and pulls slightly. "Come."

"I'm sorry.." I whisper, looking down. I can feel his hurt but I look back up at him, his hazel eyes filled with grief.

"I will never forget you." he says, before Jack pulls him away. I watch his face vanish, and I can't take it. I do something stupid and run after him. I hear my parents screaming for me to come back, but I run quickly, finally catching up to him. I hug him from behind and I hear him sniffle and he seems like he's about to cry. I smile at him, wiping some hair from his face and kissing him.

"We go now." I say, he nods happily and pulls me along.

* * *

-Fabrizio POV-

I am so happy that Helga came after all, but I knew her parents would be mad. Sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl don't look happy when they come and grab her arm.

"Non! I'm trying to save your daughter and you! I get all of us to L'America!" I say, Helga quickly translates. They look weary, but Helga begs them and they accept. We all run up to another staircase, this time Rose moves them to the side as Jack, Tommy and I all grab a bench and slam at the gate, trying to push it open. On the second try, it bursts open, and the officer looks angry. I can't blame him.

"You can't come through here! You can't-" he's cut off by Tommy walking by and giving him a swift punch in the face.

We all run to the boat deck, and I realize they're bringing down the last boats.

And the ship is definitely sinking.

* * *

**There's chapter 2! R&R and I'll update as often as I can!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

-Fabrizio POV-

We all stare for a second, mouths open. We earn some weird looks but I don't care, I know we need to get off this ship quickly.

I take Helga's hand and pull her along, everyone quickly follows. Tommy, being very fast, gets in front of us and starts yelling at the guy to let us onto the lifeboat. It's empty and I can only see one woman besides Helga, Rose, and Mrs. Dahl, and she has two kids. I help her to the front, the officer quickly loads them onto the boat. A man helps his wife and two kids on there, and my heart breaks as he speaks to them, trying to comfort them.

"It's goodbye for a little while. Only for a little while. There'll be another boat for daddy but this boat is for all the mommies and children. Now you just hold mommy's hand and be good little girls." he says sadly, and I notice tears falling down his cheeks. I shove Helga gently forward toward the boat, bring Mrs. Dahl up, too. Mrs. Dahl gets into the boat, grabbing Mr. Dahl's hand. Helga stops and, like Rose, refuses to go without me.

"You go, I'll get another boat." I plead, she shakes her head.

"Nei. Not without you." she states, but Mr. Dahl points at the boat. She kisses me, still refusing and Mr. Dahl looks angrier than my mama did when I first started stealing things for food. I'm stunned, but the officer standing there can't see any other women besides Rose and Helga, so he smiles.

"Get on the boat, men! I need men!" he yells.

We would be alright.

* * *

-Helga POV-

The dad of the two girls jumps on, crying but laughing at the same time. I pull Fabrizio and pappa onto the boat, and Jack, Rose, and Tommy pile on as well. Some other men come on, and I recognize Ida and Isidor Straus get on together and I smile. They had been together... It seemed like forever. I hug Fabrizio close to me and his arm wraps around my shoulder as he leans into my ear.

"I told you I was lucky." he whispers, a smile spreading across his face as we're lowered into the water. "I want to know something, Helga..."

"Ja?" I ask, looking at him, smiling my sweetest smile.

"When we get to l'America, I want to be with you. I know I haven't known you long, but when we get to l'America..." he pauses and gets something from his pocket. It glints in the moonlight and my eyes widen as I realize what he's asking.

"Fabrizio..." Jack smirks, soon everyone is turned toward us, watching. I start blushing but he just tilts my chin to look into his eyes, holding up a small silver ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asks and I clap a hand over my mouth as I watch everyone around us smile.

"Ja! Ja! Tusen ganger ja! Jeg elsker deg! Jeg elsker deg så mye!" I scream as he slides the ring onto my finger. "Hvordan fikk du ha en ring med deg?" I ask, he tilts his head. " Sorry, how did you have the ring?"

"It was my mama's, she gave it to me for when I find the girl for me. It's you!" he says, making me blush. "I also have something I want to do, but it has to be a secret. When bigger boat picks us up, I'll tell you." he whispers, making me giggle. I lay my head on his shoulder, staring at the stars.

This was a night I would remember forever.

* * *

**So, there it is! I'll update later! R&R! Special thanks to deomniallyd for the idea and to everyone who reviewed for your support! It means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3... the book will be ending soon, and it's actually really sad. So, I don't own Titanic. Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Fabrizio POV-

I couldn't believe she had said yes. I really couldn't believe it. I held her in my arms and smiled as she closed her eyes, holding her mama's hand. Jack was talking quietly to Rose and the dad with the two girls, who introduced himself as Robert, was hugging them all close to him with the tears still running slowly down his face in relief. So much had happened tonight, I was so scared...

The Irish woman's son seemed to be getting along well with Tommy, they joked around and played small games. Helga weaved her fingers into mine and I laid back, pulling a blanket over us and kissing her hair.

"Il mio amore... my beautiful Helga..." I whisper, and she smiles, her eyes still closed. She looked like an angel.

"Fabrizio." I hear someone say. As I turn to see who it is, someone hugs me. I'm startled, but then I realize it's Mrs. Dahl.

"Datteren min elsker deg. Behandle henne akkurat når hun er din kone. Og takk for at du reddet oss alle." she says, I smile. Helga sits up beside me, whispering a translation in my ear.

"My daughter loves you. Treat her right when she's your wife. And thank you for saving us all." Helga says, I nod.

"Grazie." I reply, Mrs. Dahl looks confused but shrugs, turning away.

"Well, goodnight Rose." I hear Jack say, and soon everyone around me is going to sleep. I'm about to go to sleep as well, but Helga looks at me with big blue eyes.

"Stay awake with me a little while longer?" she asks, I nod.

"Anything for you." I say, and as the boat grows quiet, she holds my hand and we look up at the night sky together.

* * *

-Helga POV-

Fabrizio lay beside me and we just stared at the sky. We stared for what seemed like hours until we fell asleep, waking up in the early morning to see a giant ship on the horizon.

"The Carpathia!" Rose breathes, making Fabrizio sit up suddenly. I smile sweetly at him, kissing him good morning.

"Where is the Carpathia?" Fabrizio asks, although his eyes are still locked on me. He winks and turns toward the horizon, spotting the ship immediately.

"Helga, fikse håret" my mother says, but I just roll my eyes.

"Mamma!" I say, taking my hair down completely and next thing I know everyone on the boat is staring at me. I start blushing crazily.

"Helga, you're the most beautiful angel I've ever laid eyes on..." Fabrizio says in awe. I blush even more, deciding to leave my hair down. The blonde locks go just past my shoulders in waves and I smile bashfully, kissing his cheek.

Soon we are boarding the Carpathia.

* * *

**So there you are! Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry about the suspense, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's what might be the last chapter, then there will be an epilogue saying what ended up happening to them. So, I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Fabrizio POV-

After we got on the Carpathia, I held Helga's hand the whole way. I could feel people glaring at me, knowing that their husband, father, or boyfriend could have been there instead, but I didn't care. I was alive with Helga, and we were getting married. I was a happy man.

Although, the fact that I was happy made me feel slightly bad. I didn't lose anyone I cared about. But what about those people who did? I can't imagine losing Helga or Jack or even Tommy! They had grown to mean something to me, if any of them had died I never would have wanted to be here right now.

But we were all here.

We sat down on a bench, all of my lifeboat together, and talked for an hour or two. The Irish mother, Kathleen (or Kathy, as she liked to be called) had two very nice kids. Hannah, the girl and Ryan, the boy were both so sweet and funny, just like their mother. Their father had died when they were just babies and she had taken care of them ever since.

Before I could hear any other stories, Helga took my hand and lead my into a small room, locking the door. She looked at me, smiling slyly.

"Fabrizio, what is it you wanted to do on this ship?" she asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"I-" I start, but her lips on mine cut me off. I'm startled at her sudden forwardness, but it was really amazing at the same time. Her hand reaches up to my hair, taking my hat off and throwing it into a corner, and she smiles at me. Her fingers quickly snake up my back, pulling the suspender straps from my shoulders. As my shirt is pulled off by her nimble fingers, I blush.

She knew what she was doing. This should be fun.

* * *

-Helga POV-

I knew he was handsome. I had known that from the moment I spotted him in the hallway of _Titanic. _However, I never imagined he would look this amazing...

My hands trail down his now bare chest, and his eyes closed. His lips parted slightly and I kissed him tenderly. This quickly elevated to a full-on make-out session and when we broke apart, I felt almost tired.

I smiled as he slowly touched me, knowing that this would be the greatest time ever.

* * *

-Still Helga POV-

I knew what we had done, and I now just leaned against his chest. I could feel myself shaking, but his arm wrapped around me, holding me close. The sun had started going down, and the light from outside was getting close to nonexistent.

"Helga... You are _bella_." he whispers into my ear, almost panting. We were both out of breath from the rush and I was trembling. Fabrizio stroked my knuckles with his thumb, and I close my eyes, falling asleep just feeling and enjoying the warm breath on my neck and the body still pressed against mine.

This was the best day of my life.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, I'll post the epilogue tomorrow if possible! Thanks to deomniallyd for inspiring and supporting me and thanks to everyone! :)**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I have talked to deomniallyd about some ideas for this chapter, and she has agreed to let me use some of her ideas. I own none of them, though! Here you are!**

* * *

-Fabrizio POV-

I watch my beloved Helga as the ship docks, knowing we would start an amazing life together. No one in the world could ever be as happy as us.

"Fabrizio! The Statue of Liberty!" Helga gasps beside me, grabbing my arm and pointing excitedly.

"I see! I see the Lady Liberty!" I grin, laying my head on her's and smiling broadly.

"Jack, she's beautiful..." Rose whispers, all of us just staring and taking in the green lady's beauty. She was beautiful, but no one could compare to my beautiful Helga.

"You are still the most beautiful girl to me, Helga." I whisper in her ear, and she giggles.

Our lives would be amazing now.

* * *

-Helga POV-

When we got to the states, Fabrizio and I were married and we bought the house I had always wanted to have in America.

We bought a beautiful and prosperous farm.

Fabrizio called it Dahl Farm, and I lived there with my amazing husband and my parents lived nearby for a number of years. Eventually, we had five kids. Our first was a son Olaf named for my father shortly before we turned 20, and our last, Sindre, a son named for my beloved pet goat when we were 27. I couldn't be happier with anyone else than I am with Fabrizio on my Dahl Farm.

Minnesota is the only place I can imagine living, and some of my family and his are coming over to live with us on our farm. I love my life with Fabrizio. We have lived together happily for 70 years.

* * *

**And there it ends. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please R&R! :)**


End file.
